Nada pra Mim
by Re-Mione-Zitta
Summary: Scorpius e Rose passarão as festas de fim de ano em Hogwarts. Num castelo quase vazio, os dois formam uma "amizade" inesperada.
1. Prólogo - A canção

**Nada pra mim**

 **Disclaimer:** Os direitos autorais (mundo Harry Potter) são da diva Tia JK. O título da fic (e a letra contida nesse prólogo) foi baseado na música "Nada pra mim", interpretada pela cantora Ana Carolina e pela banda Pato Fu. Então, literalmente, não sobrou nada pra mim.

Prólogo

Scorpius Malfoy

Eu preciso achar Rose. Preciso falar o que eu estou sentindo.

Se ela não quiser ficar comigo depois disso, terei que aceitar, por mais doloroso que seja. Mas estarei com a consciência um pouco mais leve.

Corri até a biblioteca. Dei uma olhada geral e nenhum sinal dela. Pense, Scorpius. Pense!

Adentrei na Área Restrita, e vi alguns casais se enroscando entre as prateleiras. Se aquelas prateleiras da Área Restrita falassem... "Nerds também amam, ué!", Rose costumava dizer quando nossos corredores favoritos estavam ocupados por outro casal.

Ri mentalmente. Merlin, não posso ficar sem essa garota!

Quando Rose está chateada, costuma ir para aquele corredor mofado de História da Magia. Nenhuma magia consegue retirar o cheiro de mofo daqueles livros antigos. Aparentemente os livros ali foram enfeitiçados para permanecerem mofados...

Para aprender História da Magia Avançada, os alunos precisam amar a disciplina tanto a ponto de aguentar aquele cheiro. Rose era a única aluna que tinha esse amor. Ia lá para pesquisar, para estudar, ou até quando precisava de quietude pensar. Diz que "é bom para distrair".

Nem ali achei aqueles cabelos ruivos. Que costumavam ser meus.

Pense, Scorpius. Pense!

Aquele carvalho na entrada da Floresta Proibida!

Corri pelos Jardins da Escola, cheios de alunos. Passei pela margem do Lago Proibido, pelo campo de quadribol, pela antiga cabana de Hagrid...

Cada vez menos pessoas, até que, chegando nos arredores da Floresta Proibida, não se ouvem mais vozes. Aquele silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos raros ruídos vindos da floresta. Fui direto para "a árvore de Rose".

Como eu pensei, lá estava ela. Dentre as folhas e galhos fortes, lá em cima estava ela. Não consigo ver o rosto, e aquelas poucas mechas de cabelo ruivo poderiam ser de qualquer um. Ruivos em Hogwarts em nossos anos não eram exceção nesses tempos.

Se ela veio tão longe,foi para não falar com ninguém. Conheço Rose o suficiente para saber que ela não fica muito contente quando é interrompida nessas horas.

Mas eu preciso falar. Ela precisa saber como eu me sinto. Reúno toda a minha coragem para gritar:

\- Rose!

\- Malfoy, me deixa em paz! – Ela disse com uma voz fria.

Comecei a subir por entre os galhos. Que bom que me vesti com roupas esportivas hoje!

Ela olha em minha direção incrédula.

\- Não quero falar com você, Malfoy! Muito menos agora. Desce daí.

Alcanço a altura do galho em que ela está sentada. Vou para um galho próximo, e me sento olhando-a de frente.

Ela desviou os olhos. Se ela soubesse o quanto esse pequeno ato me machuca.

 _Eu não vim aqui_

 _Pra entender_

 _Ou explicar_

 _Nem pedir nada pra mim_

 _Não quero nada pra mim_

\- Rose, por favor, pelo menos olhe pra mim. Precisamos conversar.

Ela virou o rosto, com uma face de indiferença, disse secamente:

\- Acho que não temos mais o que conversar, Malfoy.-E voltou o rosto para outra direção.

\- Você sempre me chama por meu primeiro nome.

\- Chamava, Malfoy. Chamava. No passado. – Falou energicamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de mover sua cabeça para me encarar.

Bom, pelo menos agora ela está mostrando alguma emoção.

\- Eu ainda te chamo de Rose. – Falei, despretenciosamente.

Pude ouvir uma pequena risada.

\- Você me chama de Rose porque você é um idiota teimoso. – A voz dela mais relaxada.

\- Você sabe que não sou idiota. Muito pelo contrário. E sou persistente, não teimoso.

\- Para algumas coisas você é idiota. Até você sabe disso. – Ela disse firmemente (Merlin, como é difícil saber o que ela está sentindo às vezes. A cada frase, um tom de voz. – E pode chamar sua teimosia do que quiser, não me importo.

\- Você realmente não se importa? – Eu disse, com voz firme. – Por Merlin, Rose, olhe pra mim. Estou te pedindo para se virar e olhar pra mim. É demais? Eu te procurei por toda a manhã. Não estou te pedindo pra fazer nada além disso. Estou longe o suficiente para sequer conseguir te tocar! Por favor, olhe pra mim e ouça. Não vou tomar muito o seu tempo, mesmo sabendo que, se você veio para tão longe, provavelmente não tem nenhum compromisso nas próximas horas. – Minha voz já não tão firme, beirando o desespero. – Ninguém de Hogwarts está vendo, caso seja essa a sua preocupação.

Ela finalmente se move, reacomoda o seu corpo, e se encosta no troco olhando em minha direção. Pude ver seu rosto inchado, como se ela tivesse chorado por um bom tempo antes de eu chegar.

\- Okay, Malfoy. Seja breve.

\- Scorpius, por favor? Eu vou continuar te chamando de Rose.

\- Scorpius, então. Que seja! Estou te encarando. Fala o que você precisa de falar tão urgentemente.

\- Seus olhos estão diferentes, mais escuros. – Pensando em voz alta. Não devia ter falado isso. Ela vai achar que é uma cantada barata. Scorpius, pensa direito antes de falar.

\- Você veio até aqui pra falar dos meus olhos? – Ela realmente parecia nervosa. Se eu notei o azul dos olhos, provavelmente notei que os olhos também estavam vermelhos e o rosto inchado. Ela não queria que eu a visse desse jeito. - E você sabe muito bem que eu venho aqui para não ser incomodada por ninguém. Então fala logo ou desce daí e me deixa em paz!

Ela desviou o olhar. Rose sempre faz isso quando está mentindo. Posso estar sendo presunçoso, mas algo me diz que ela não quer que eu vá embora.

\- Direto ao assunto então?

\- Fala logo! - Ela soltou rispidamente.

\- Bom... O que aconteceu... Não vou mentir pra você que estou completamente okay com isso...

\- Scorpius, nós já tivemos essa briga! Não precisava...

\- Deixa eu terminar, tá? - Interrompi, com uma voz um pouco mais rude do que gostaria. - Eu quero te dizer algumas coisas... Ser sincero com você? Seria mais fácil dizer que não guardo nenhuma mágoa. Mas eu estaria mentindo. Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não estaria falando a verdade. E definitivamente não quero que você pense isso do resto do que eu vou te falar aqui.

\- Hmm...

\- Ainda não estou muito contente com o que aconteceu. Mas sei que você também não está. Te juro, eu sei.

\- Nenhuma novidade...

\- Por Merlin, Rose! Pára de me cortar!

Ela me encarou silenciosamente e acenou concordando.

\- Não que eu esteja tirando a importância do que aconteceu. Mas aconteceu, e não é como se pudéssemos voltar e desfazer isso. Eu admito que posso ter exagerado na minha reação e, bom, em tudo que fiz nesses últimos dois meses.

\- Pode ter exagerado? Jura? - Disse ela ironicamente.

\- Rose, eu sofri muito desde o dia em que terminamos. Sim, sei que você vai querer me dar um sermão sobre aquelas atitudes não parecerem de quem está sofrendo. Mas você já viu alguns primos homens seus aqui em Hogwarts com o coração partido... Eles não costumam fazer diferente.

\- Ah, e só porque meus primos agem como idiotas, isso te dá o direito de agir como um?

\- Não. Definitivamente não deveria ter agido daquele jeito. Eu só queria que você entendesse. Eu estava cego de raiva e tristeza.

\- Não precisa explicar. Não estávamos mais juntos.

\- Sim, não preciso, mas eu quero.

 _Eu vim pelo que sei_

 _E pelo que sei_

 _Você gosta de mim_

 _É por isso que eu vim_

\- Esses dois meses foram um inferno pra mim. Você pode não ter enxergado assim, mas foram. Você não estava por perto o suficiente pra ver. Eu chorei todas as noites desde aquele dia. Todas as 70 noites desde aquele dia. E sobre isso você só tem minha palavra, porque eu não queria deixar isso transparecer para o resto de Hogwarts.

Ela permaneceu calada, com uma expressão de indiferença.

\- E eu sei que você também chorou. Você herdou dos Weasley a incapacidade de esconder muitas emoções. Seu rosto inchado, seu olho encarando o chão... Te vejo mexendo na comida sem colocar nada na boca. Você mal tocou no seu prato predileto nas últimas 5 vezes em que ele foi servido. Você emagreceu quase dez quilos!

\- Peraí, como você sabe quantos quilos eu emagreci! Scorpius, alguém foi falar algo com você? Claro que foi! Ah, como eu odeio essa mania da minha família de se meter na minha vida!

\- Rose, eles se preocupam com você. Uns 15 dias atrás Albus foi me procurar nas masmorras. Sim, nas masmorras. Ele disse que estava começando a ficar preocupado com você. Que você não estava conseguindo se concentrar nos estudos. Ele disse que te encontrou chorando inconsolavelmente na Biblioteca, que você disse que tinha chegado lá na noite anterior e não tinha ideia de que tinha passado 24 horas sentada na Seção do Mofo. Ele disse que foi até Madame Pomfrey pedir um calmante pra te fazer parar de chorar e dormir, e ela deixou escapar que você estava tomando calmantes há mais de um mês. E que ele obrigou Dominique e Lily a falarem pra ele tudo que elas sabiam... Elas nem fizeram questão de esconder. Queriam que os garotos tentassem te ajudar, porque nada que elas faziam pra te ajudar adiantava... Você parecia estar pior a cada dia.

\- E qual o problema? Estava nervosa por causa dos exames de fim de ano. Eu sempre fico assim!

\- Bom, eu não acredito em você. Sabe o que eu acho? Que você sente minha falta. Assim como eu sinto de você. Que você ficou arrasada depois que terminamos. Assim como eu fiquei. Que você gostaria de alguém para conversar sobre o que aconteceu pra ver se a dor se torna um pouco suportável. Sim, também dói em mim!

\- Pare de tentar adivinhar como me sinto, Scorpius! Só... Pare.

\- Rose, eu te amo. Eu te amo há bastante tempo. Fui um idiota de nunca ter falado isso pra você. Eu te amo muito, e me sinto ridículo por só ter percebido isso quando você não estava mais comigo. E suspeito que seu sentimento não seja tão diferente do meu. Por favor, Rose, não tente negar seus sentimentos.

 _Eu não quero cantar_

 _Pra ninguém a canção_

 _Que eu fiz pra você_

 _Que eu guardei pra você_

 _Pra você não esquecer_

 _Que eu tenho um coração_

 _E é seu!_

\- Não tem mais espaço pra ninguém no meu coração. Eu te amo! - Comecei a soar desesperado. - Eu te amo. Não faz essa cara de incrédula... Temos muita coisa pra viver juntos ainda. Não tenho vontade de fazer nenhum plano que não te envolva. Penso em você o tempo todo e me corta o coração saber que você não está mais comigo. Vamos passar por cima dessas mágoas e sermos nós de novo. Volta pra mim, fica comigo!

Ela vira o rosto e encara o vazio. Meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido. Merlin, sei que são só segundos, mas parece que ela está há horas olhando para o nada.

Nenhuma resposta veio.

\- Eu posso ficar aqui pelo resto do dia...

\- Por favor, vai embora. - Ela estava chorando. - Esses galhos são meu refúgio, respeite isso.

\- Tudo bem. - Falei sem tentar esconder o desapontamento.

 _Tudo mais que eu tenho_

 _Tenho tempo de sobra_

 _Tive você na mão_

 _E agora tenho só essa canção_

Enquanto eu descia os galhos, sua voz me chamou timidamente.

\- Scorpius, eu preciso pensar. Falo com você depois.

E uma sensação familiar... Sim, as malditas borboletas no estômago.

Eu ainda posso ter alguma esperança.

Sem pressa, voltei pelos jardins até o castelo.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

,

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Essa é a primeira fic que publico. Já adianto e peço desculpas se cometi algum mico.

Esse prólogo é de uma cena que vai acontecer mais ou menos do meio para o fim da história.

Se puderem, deixem algum review com o que acharam ou algumas sugestões.

Beijos,

Até o próximo capítulo,

Re-Mione-Zitta


	2. Capítulo 1 - Trégua

**Nada pra mim**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos são da diva Tia JK.

Capítulo 1 - Trégua

 _Rose_

Nem sei há quanto tempo estou deitada nessa poltrona encarando a fogueira da Sala Comum da Casa dos Monitores.

Comecei a lembrar sobre a conversa de ontem. Decidi avisar diretamente, via Flu, para Vovó Molly que não ia embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts para o Natal. Podia mandar um recado por meu irmão ou algum de meus primos. Ou poderia escrever para a Tia Ginny e Tio Harry, pedindo para que dessem a notícia e tentassem acalmar Vovó. Mas eu conhecia Molly Weasley o suficiente para saber que ela iria gritar comigo de qualquer forma. Decidi enfrentar Vovó quase pessoalmente pela rede do Flu em vez de um berrador.

Primeiro, Vovó esbravejou comigo, como eu sabia que iria. Repetiu algumas vezes "como se você não tivesse família!". Depois, se debulhou em lágrimas. Disse que entendia eu querer passar esse tempo sozinha, mas ela estaria lá para me ouvir. Agradeci e terminamos a conversa.

Vovó ainda não sabe de toda a verdade. Porém, isso é questão de tempo. Não se guarda segredos muito bem naquela família.

"Naquela" família... Na minha família.

Em uma família grande e próxima como a minha, provavelmente todos estão abalados com os últimos acontecimentos, cada um à sua maneira. Eu simplesmente não quero lidar com a histeria coletiva agora.

Comecei a rir sozinha: seria uma situação no mínimo engraçada, se eu não estivesse no meio dela. Mesmo assim, engraçada.

Uma voz conhecida no fundo da sala me assusta e interrompe meu curso de pensamento:

\- O que é tão engraçado, Weasley?

\- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Por que não pegou o trem?

\- Eu perguntei primeiro.

\- Estou imaginando quão confusa deve estar a reunião da minha família nesse fim de ano... - Começo a rir novamente. Trágico e cômico.

\- Sua família parece ser sempre confusa.. - ele disse, com uma leve ironia - pelo que vejo dos seus primos por aqui.

\- Acredite, o que você vê aqui em Hogwarts... Nada nem perto do que vai acontecer esse ano.

\- Algum motivo especial?

Fico calada, olhando para o outro lado da sala. Como se a última pergunta simplesmente não tivesse sido feita. A verdade é que eu não queria respondê-la.

\- Algum motivo especial, Weasley? - Ele repetiu, se sentando na poltrona em frente à minha. Parecia um entrevistador daqueles talk shows trouxas.

\- Não enche, Malfoy! - Falei com uma voz seca.

\- Me desculpe, só queria manter uma conversa civilizada. Não precisa me responder assim. - Ele falou numa voz calma. Sincera, quase triste.

\- Quem é você e o que você fez com Scorpius Malfoy?! - Devia ter ficado calada. Estou com uma sensação de que essa conversa não vai acabar bem.

Estamos sozinhos na Casa dos Monitores. Na verdade, nem sabia que ele também não viajou essa manhã. Tinha vindo pra cá exatamente por isso. Porque queria ficar sozinha.

Se soubesse que Malfoy estaria na Casa dos Monitores, eu ficaria na Torre da Grifinória. Alguns alunos ficaram na escola e estariam por lá, mas nenhum iria me importunar.

Hogwarts está quase deserta nesse feriado. Nem sei se alguém sabe que estamos aqui...

Não que eu tenha medo do Malfoy. Sei me defender (na verdade duelo muito bem). Mas não estou a fim de brigar. Se isso acontecer, sem ninguém aqui pra apartar algum desentendimento, vamos acabar bem machucados.

Ele parece pensativo.

\- Weasley, é fim de ano. Nós dois vamos ficar aqui sem nossa família. Podemos dar uma trégua? - Disse, com uma voz suave e pausada. Só pode ser Polissuco.

\- Antes de começarmos o quinto ano, você me encontrou no Beco Diagonal. Onde eu estava e o que estava fazendo?

\- Fala sério! Você realmente acha que não sou eu?

\- Velhos hábitos de família. Agora responde. - Minha varinha apontada para ele.

\- Você estava na loja de Antiguidades. Com uma pilha de livros velhos, raros, pagando galeões por aquelas velharias. - Definitivamente, era o Malfoy.

\- Okay. - Eu disse, abaixando a varinha. - Trégua aceita.

Vou me arrepender disso. Sei que vou.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

N/A: Ai, gente, estou nervosa. Minha primeira fic, que eu realmente escrevi e estou publicando.

Espero que estejam gostando. Deixem reviews, quero saber o que estão achando...

Sei que esse início está bem morninho, mais daqueles velhos romances de sempre. Mas teremos algumas boas emoções.

Beijo!


	3. Capítulo 2 - Formalidades

**Nada pra mim**

Capítulo 2

 _Rose_

\- Como estamos em momentos de paz, pode me chamar de Scorpius.

\- Okay, Scorpius. - Isso parece tão íntimo.

Nunca pensei que pudesse um dia ser íntima do Malfoy. Sim, somos do mesmo ano em Hogwarts. Sim, somos Monitores desde o início deste semestre. Poucas vezes fomos escalados para fazer patrulhas juntos - talvez porque eu controlo as escalas. Mas acho que nunca conversamos nada além de assuntos escolares.

Malfoys e Weasleys tinham uma rusga antiga... Coisas que duraram até a Guerra. Na verdade, não sei muito sobre o que aconteceu com a família dele depois da queda de Voldemort e dos Comensais. Sei que Draco Malfoy foi absolvido por ter colaborado com a Ordem, e acho que ele até mantém uma relação cortês com Tio Harry por terem estudado juntos.

Malfoy às vezes fazia piadas sobre a "legião de ruivos" que "se reproduzem feito coelhos". Brigava com meus primos por causa disso, mas foi somente nos primeiros anos. Hoje, apenas não se gostavam.

Eu nunca fui muito fã dele, mas por outros motivos. Odiava ter que disputar as melhores notas do nosso ano, com quem quer que fosse. Com aquele sonserino loiro e arrogante muito menos.

\- Então... - Ele interrompeu o silêncio. Estou provavelmente corando de vergonha. Fiquei calada e perdida em meus pensamentos e quase que esqueci que ele está ali na outra poutrona tentando conversar comigo.

\- Me desculpe. Te deixei falando sozinho, me desculpe. Minha mente está meio atordoada nos últimos dias. - Minto, mas é claro que não vou admitir que fiquei pensando sobre ele.

\- Tudo bem. Sei o que é isso. Não precisa se desculpar. - Ele comprou a mentira.

\- Estávamos falando sobre...

\- Você agora está autorizada a me chamar por meu primeiro nome. - Ele falou, imitando uma voz solene. Soltei uma pequena risada. - Agora gostaria de saber se posso fazer o mesmo, Senhorita Weasley.

\- Scorpius, te autorizo a me chamar de Rose. - Ainda estou rindo um pouco, mais relaxada. - Não me faça me arrepender disso, okay?

\- Você tem uma péssima imagem de mim, Rose. Vai começar a mudá-la, te prometo.

Que raios de conversa é essa?

\- Seria interessante, Scorpius.

\- Então, temos 20 dias e um castelo só para nós. - Ele parece animado. - Alguma sugestão?

Ele realmente quer passar esse tempo todo comigo?

Para de viajar, Rose. Ele provavelmente ficou para passar as festas com a garota de ontem.

Não sei muito sobre o status de relacionamento dele. Sei que Scorpius Malfoy é uma espécie de Don Juan à moda inglesa, seja lá o que as garotas querem dizer com isso. Acho que namorou por uns meses uma garota da Sonserina, do time de quadribol. Depois continuou pulando de affair em affair, como sempre.

Por que EU estou pensando em com quem o Malfoy anda se esfregando? Não é como se isso vá fazer alguma diferença pra mim nesse momento.

\- Sem sugestões. Eu pretendia ficar aqui na Casa dos Monitores, ler algumas coisas. Porque achei que fosse a única monitora a ficar. Me lembro de alguém dizendo que você costuma viajar nessa época, quando estava fazendo as escalas. - Sim, estou curiosa. E é bom pensar em algum assunto que não envolva... minha tragédia familiar.

\- Decisão de última hora. - Ele soa evasivo, diferente do resto dessa conversa. - Sinto muito por estragar seus planos.

\- A minha decisão não foi das mais antecipadas, também. A decisão de não encarar meus problemas familiares de frente. Sim, estou sendo covarde.

\- Você é uma Grifinória. Não é covarde.

\- Você realmente acredita nisso?

\- Sim. - Ele parece sincero. - Pelo que entendi, não é um problema exatamente seu. Você não criou nada, simplesmente está no meio da situação. Você nem pode realmente tomar uma atitude para mudar o que está acontecendo. Não é uma luta sua, não se culpe por deixá-la. Acho até corajoso isso, de certa forma. Sério. - Ele respondeu ao meu olhar incrédulo. - Ao que parece todos os seus parentes estão se envolvendo nessa luta, que também não é deles. Você está aceitando a verdade. Aceitar a verdade exige muita coragem.

Ele soa tão... profundo. Sensível até.

\- Realmente não estou muito confortável com as verdades no momento. Só queria conseguir pensar em outra coisa.

\- Tudo bem. Também estou precisando de me distrair dos meus próprios problemas.

\- Não sei quais são oe seus. Estou aqui se precisar conversar. Sei que não sou a melhor das pessoas pra isso: olhe só pra mim, derrubada nesse sofá e me escondendo do mundo! Mas posso me esforçar.

\- Eu sei. Mas... Não é isso que você quer me perguntar. - Como ele consegue saber o que estou pensando? Não, ele não está lendo minha mente. Disso eu sei.

\- Eu não menti quando disse que você poderia falar comigo, okay? - Tento ser o mais sincera possível. - Estou curiosa pelo motivo que te fez ficar aqui no castelo. Sou garota, por Merlin, nasci curiosa. Qual o nome da garota?

Ele ri. Um riso fraco. A expressão dele se endurece.

\- Não é exatamente uma garota. Uma mulher. Uma grande mulher chamada Narcisa Malfoy. Ou Vovó Cissy. Ela faleceu há cerca de um mês. Minha família é pequena mas é, muito unida. Ou era, já não sei mais. Meu pai decidiu viajar para alguma ilha tropical... Eu não quis ir. Minha mãe consegue cuidar dele, se ele chegar a precisar. Eu quis ficar aqui e, de certa forma, aceitar a verdade e viver meu luto.

Uau. Não esperava por isso. Por que raios fui perguntar? Não sou uma amiga próxima, sequer amiga. E ele sempre evita assuntos pessoais, com quase qualquer um.

Lembro que algumas semanas atrás ele ficou alguns dias ausente. Mas sequer me dei ao trabalho de saber o motivo. Me sinto uma pessoa péssima agora.

\- Sinto muito.

Nunca sei o que fazer nessas horas. Sim, já faleceram muitos membros da minha família. A maioria se foi na época da guerra, quando eu nem era nascida ainda.

\- Não sou muito boa nisso. Entendo como perder alguém tão próximo pode ser bem doloroso. Na guerra, minha família perdeu vários parentes e amigos. Só que quando nasci, as coisas já tinham se tornaado bem menos confusas. Enfim, não sei como viver um luto eu mesma. Só sei que dói bastante. Sinto muito.

Ele continua encarando a fogueira, a mesma expressão endurecida.

\- Me desculpe ficar tagarelando assim. - Quando eu fico nervosa, minha boca tem a mania de me trair e eu não paro de falar. - Me desculpe. Vou te deixar sozinho. - Eu disse, já me levantando da poltrona para ir para meu quarto.

Ele vira o rosto e diz: - Por favor, fique.

\- Okay. - ficamos sentados em nossas poltronas encarando o fogo em silêncio por algum tempo.

Finalmente quebro o silêncio: - Me desculpe. Realmente não sei o que fazer ou dizer...

Ele solta uma fraca risada. Diferente daquelas risadas de deboche. Ele definitivamente parece ter achado graça de algo.

\- Uau! Rose Weasley admitindo que não sabe alguma coisa! Nunca achei que fosse assistir a essa cena.

Ele está relaxando. Continua um pouco irônico, mas Scorpius sempre é.

\- Talvez se existisse uma poção, ou algum feitiço. Infelizmente é pouco provável que isso esteja em algum livro. - Digo, desconcertada.

Ele me interrompe: - É, livros bruxos não costumam ensinar sobre isso. Mas você ficaria espantada com quantos livros trouxas existem sobre morte e luto. Nada que eu considere muito útil, mas existem mesmo.

\- Malfoy lendo livros trouxas? É sério isso? - Estou espantada e minha voz deixou isso bem claro. Excelente, Rose! Agora que ele finalmente começa a se abrir, você vai lá e estraga tudo.

\- Você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim, não é? Quase cinco anos e você ainda me enxerga como uma simples cópia do Draco Malfoy que seus pais conheceram em Hogwarts.

A voz dele não mostra raiva. Talvez tristeza. Mágoa.

Posso ignorar e deixá-lo ali com seus pensamentos. Só que algo me diz que ele prefere alguma companhia. Mesmo que seja a de uma garota cheia de preconceitos contra ele, e que não faz a mínima idéia de como agir.

\- Culpada. Você pode me contar sobre esse Scorpius Malfoy que eu desconheço. Temos tempo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Hi-5, Shelby!

**Nada pra mim**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos reservados à diva Tia JK.

Capítulo 3

 _Rose_

\- Já estamos passando da hora do almoço. - Garotos. Nunca entendo de onde surge tanta fome.

\- Pode ir, Malfoy... quer dizer, Scorpius. - Que ridículo, tecnicamente ele nem me chamou. - Estou sem muita fome... E não estou muito a fim de ficar fazendo social no Salão Nobre.

\- Se você realmente quiser ficar totalmente sozinha agora, Rose, vou entender. Mas, do contrário, não me sinto bem te deixando aqui.

\- Eu vou sobreviver.

\- Não é questão de sobrevivência, mas eu me importo mesmo assim.

Eu continuo apática no sofá. Prefiro a presença dele, mas não às custas de deixá-lo com fome. De qualquer forma, sequer me dou ao trabalho de responder.

\- Putz, podemos pedir os elfos para montar uma mesa de refeições para nós ali na sala de reunião. - Ele começou.

Interrompo: - Isso é abuso! Os elfos servem à Escola, e não a nós. E seria um uso indevido da Sala de Reuniões dos monitores.

Era só o que me faltava. Ficar na Casa dos Monitores para quebrar mil regras!

\- Rose, os elfos domésticos de tudo o que restou da família Malfoy foram libertados e contratados. Eles recebem salário, e fazemos questão de pagá-los bem. O elfo que me acompanha desde criança, Shelby, veio para Hogwarts comigo.

\- E isso... Pode? Nunca ouvi sobre nenhum aluno trazendo seu elfo-pessoal para Hogwarts.

\- Shelby não é meu "elfo-pessoal". Pelo menos não nesse sentido. - Ele fala como se eu tivesse feito uma ofensa horrível.

Na verdade, na minha visão de mundo, isso é uma grande ofensa. Mas a maioria dos bruxos não encara assim. Assumi automaticamente que ele fosse parte dessa maioria. Será que não é?

Sou filha de Hermione Granger. Por mais que eu deteste isso, tenho muitas características da minha mãe. A luta pela causa dos elfos é uma delas.

\- Então por que ele veio para cá com você?

\- Você sabe de onde eu vim? Quando vim para Hogwarts?

\- Sempre assumi que fosse da casa dos seus pais. De onde todos os alunos vêm... - Sei que o pai dele existe, já até os vi juntos algumas raras vezes. Então órfão ele não é.

\- Você sabe onde meus pais moram? - Ele perguntou com nervosismo.

\- Não. Por que eu saberia? - Eu tive muitas chances de perguntar antes. Afinal ele é do meu ano em Hogwarts. Mas nunca tive essa curiosidade. - Sempre achei que a localização da casa do homem mais rico do mundo bruxo fosse um segredo. - Essa é a parte em que eu invento uma desculpa esfarrapada pra ganhar a discussão.

Draco Malfoy realmente é o homem mais rico do mundo bruxo segundo a Revista World Wizards, que faz esse ranking anualmente. O pai de Scorpius sempre esteve na lista e há mais ou menos uma década assume o primeiro lugar com folga. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que ele faz, pois é "bem reservado", "não gosta de dar entrevistas", essas coisas de gente fresca.

\- Não é um segredo, na verdade. Se você tivesse efetivamente lido qualquer uma dessas reportagens de fofoca que você menciona, saberia que a residência oficial da família Malfoy fica em Nova York, numa cobertura em um prédio trouxa no coração de Manhatann. - Ele fala não com ar esnobe. Parece nostálgico até.

\- Nossa, realmente não sabia disso. Sempre assumi que vocês morassem aqui na Inglaterra mesmo.

\- Eu nunca morei na Inglaterra, na verdade. - Ele fala sorrindo e imitando um sotaque americano.

\- Mas... Você fala em perfeito inglês britânico! - Como assim ele nunca morou na Inglaterra?

\- Rose, é uma longa história. Já estou com fome. Se eu for responder a todo o seu interrogatório para depois almoçar, vamos os dois morrer de inanição aqui.

\- Okay. Se não quiser que eu pergunte, eu não pergunto. - Respondo, com cara de tédio.

\- Não me importo de responder. Desde que eu esteja alimentado. Vou pedir a Shelby para trazer comida pra cá, não preciso da sua autorização pra isso. Se quiser você faz greve de fome. Ou enfrenta o Salão Nobre sozinha.

\- Você venceu. - Não vou encarar aquele Salão tão cedo.

Ele chama, então.

\- Por gentileza, Shelby.

Um elfo aparata na nossa frente. Não é vestido com trapos, mas com um uniforme bastante alinhado. Aparenta ser muito bem cuidado e tem uma postura altiva. Não posso deixar de pensar: até os elfos-Malfoy se vestem muito bem e se portam com esse ar de cavalheirismo inglês!

\- Senhor Malfoy, bom dia!

\- Bom dia, Shelby. - Ele começa a falar animadamente, como fala com seus amigos de colégio. - Não precisamos de formalidades aqui, pode me chamar de Scorpius mesmo. Já conhece essa minha amiga?

Nunca vi aquele elfo na vida e Scorpius sabia disso. Estava apenas sendo gentil com o elfo.

Malfoy? Gentil com o elfo? Minha mãe nunca acreditaria nisso.

\- Não, Scorpius. Ainda não fomos apresentados.

\- Shelby, essa é Rose Weasley.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Srta. Weasley. Sou Shelby, leal elfo da Família Malfoy. - Diz Shelby, estendendo sua mão para me cumprimentar.

Educadamente aperto sua mão de volta: - Muito prazer, Shelby! Pode me chamar de Rose!

Scorpius alegremente chama o elfo.

\- Shelby, estamos precisando de um favorzinho seu.

\- Claro, Scorpius.

\- Vamos almoçar por aqui mesmo. Será que você pode nos trazer um almoço?

\- Sim. O que vão querer comer hoje?

\- O Cardápio da Escola. - Nossa, que coisa horrível seria ficar trazendo comida de fora. Um insulto à excelente cozinha de Hogwarts!

\- Deixe de ser chata, Rose! Você gosta de comida americana?

\- Aquelas coisas cheias de gordura? - Falo em tom de brincadeira, imitando os famosos chefes de cozinha ingleses.

\- De gordura e de sabor. - Retruca Scorpius.

\- Sim, eu gosto. - Respondo com naturalidade dessa vez.

Um de meu pratos preferidos na verdade é hambúrguer com fritas. Mas se eu revelar isso para ele agora, vai ficar muito cheio de si.

\- Shelby, sabe aquele hambúrguer com fritas? Meu favorito? Pode trazer dois para nós? E aquela minha cerveja...

\- Malfoy, e se nós formos pegos trazendo ilegalmente bebida alcoólica pra Hogwarts?! Na hora do almoço? Abusando de nossas regalias como monitores para fazer isso? - Falo em tom de revolta.

Eu sou muito séria com essas coisas. Tio Harry diz que sou exatamente igual à minha mãe quando tinha essa idade. Eu prefiro pensar que nunca abusarei das vantagens do meu sobrenome para passar acima da Lei.

\- Rose, dá um tempo! É Natal. Sem contar que estamos péssimos e um pouquinho de álcool seria útil. - Ele tem razão. De novo. Estou detestando essa história de Malfoy sempre com razão. - Essa cerveja é a melhor bebida para degustarmos esse hambúrguer!

\- Tudo bem, Malfoy. - E me viro para Shelby. - Pode fazer isso por nós, Shelby? Ficaria muito grata.

\- Com o maior prazer, Srta Rose.

Scorpius sorria. É... Pelo menos um de nós está com um humor agradável enquanto encaramos nossa Fossa de Natal.

\- E, Shelby, pode colocar as comidas naquela sala ali quando estiverem prontas. - Ele acrescentou, apontando para a Sala de Reunião.

Eu só reviro os olhos.

\- Devo demorar no máximo meia hora para deixar tudo prontinho.

\- Sem problemas, aguentamos até lá. - Eu afirmo. - Muito obrigada, Shelby.

\- Sempre às ordens.

\- Valeu, Shelby! - E a cena mais improvável se passa na frente dos meus olhos: Scorpius Malfoy e Shelby se cumprimentando com um hi-five, antes de o elfo aparatar.

Será que terei mais surpresas nesse feriado? Estou com uma ligeira sensação de que sim.


End file.
